


For You

by SentientMango



Series: Wait For You [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death, Swearing, illness mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: When Virgil died in a house fire Roman wasn't sure how to go on. Maybe he didn't have to recover without Virgil.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Wait, you don't have to read it first, but you might be a bit confused. If you prefer the open ending to wait to this ending, they can definitely be seen in different canons.
> 
> This was also based off the prompt "Okay! Maybe like, Romantic Moxiety or Prinxiety where Virgil died in a fire so he sort of his like the guardian angel for Roman or Patton (depends om which ship you chose). And like, Roman or Patton finally start to hear Virgil, and he's singing "Ring around the rosie, pockets full of posys, ashes, ashes, we all. Fall. Down," and then Virgil could possibly show up and be like, "Miss me?" Or something like that? -Lulu "

Virgil woke up screaming. His body felt like it was slowly meanding itself together, and it was torture.

“Breathe. It’ll be over soon.”

After who knows how long Virgil blinked his eyes open.

“Where am I?” Virgil asked as he looked around the unfamiliar room.

A figure walk out from behind a bookshelf, “Oh good your awake. Welcome to Purgatory.” The person waved their hand correcting themself, “Or well no almost Purgatory. This is where the people who are just too good for Purgatory go, but we aren’t sure if we should send them to heaven.” The stranger extended a hand. “You may call me Deciet.”

Virgil took their hand with shaky fingers. “I… What?”

Deciet shrugged, “You’re dead. Now Virgil you have a few options at this point–”

Virgil cut them off, “I’m dead!? What… I… how? What? I…” Virgil began to breath rapidly, his breaths coming in short bursts.

Deceit knelt in front of him, “Breathe with me okay? In……. Hold…… and Out.” After many, many cycles Virgil finally calmed down.

Deciet as they called themself, backed off, and waited for Virgil to talk.

“I… dead? How…” Virgil trailed off.

“House fire. Real gruesome. You were quite the mess when you arrived.”

“But… I…” Virgil sputtered.

“You are not alive. Now do you want to hear your options?”

“Options?”

Deciet smiled, “I knew you would. So ut says here on your file that you qere married correct?”

The blood drained from Virgil’s face, “Yes was he okay? Is he okay? Did he make it?”

Deciet chuckled, “He is alive.”

Virgil sighed in relief, “Oh. Good.”

“Now you have a few choices with your afterlife. However with what I have seen y ou would prefer it to involve you husband, correct?”

“Don’t kill him!” Virgil said frantically.

Deciet waved his concerns off, “No, no nothing like that. Would you like to be his Guardian angel?”

Virgil blinked up at Deciet confused, “That’s a real thing?”

“Of course. Once he dies depending on the life he lead you will both go to Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory.”

Virgil nodded, “I understand. And I want that.”

Deciet looked at him with a mix of amusement and confusion on his face. “You have that much faith in him?”

Virgil shrugged, “I can’t imagine life or death without him.

Deceit shrugged, "If you say so.”

Then Virgil’s vision began to fade. When it began to clear again, he was fazing in and out of hospital room. He could barly make out Roman sitting on the bed, knees curled to kis chest, crying.

Virgil wanted to cry out, he wanted to tell his husband he was still here, but he couldn’t speak. ‘Not yet.’ A voice told him in his head. 'You haven’t fully sunk down yet.’

So Virgil had to watch, watch as his husband cried, watch as his husband spoke desperately into the seemingly empty air. Then Roman looked straight at him.

“You’re not really here.” He sobbed. “You’re gone, and I’m lost without you.”

Roman buried his head back into his knees, and Virgil could barely make out his tearful murmurs. Suddenly Virgil felt wholey there. 'It’s time.’ The voice murmured. 'Go.’

And Virgil went. Roman was staring right at him, as he cried, “What will I do without you? Virgil, what’s left for me?”

Virgil in a hushed tone spoke gently into Roman’s ear, “I’ll wait.”

Roman snapped his head up, looking frantically around. “Virgil?”

Virgil held Roman tight, although he wasn’t sure he could feel his touch. “I’m here. I’m still here. Don’t rush. I’ll wait for you.”

Roman started to sob brokenly. “Oh, curse my imagination…”

Before Virgil could respond, a knock at the door startled them both. A gentle voice floated through the room, “Roman? Your friends are here to take you home.”

Roman seemed to deflate, “Come in.”

The door opened, Patton practicality running into Roman, Virgil could see tear tracks running down his cheeks, as he smothered Roman in a hug. Logan seemed a bit more hesitant, and Virgil could see his eyes looked slightly glassy. He entered nonetheless.

“Roman, oh Roman honey. I’m so sorry.” Patton rubbed a soothing hand around Roman’s back.

Logan approached Roman setting a hand, so gentle, Virgil wondered if Roman could feel it at all, on Roman’s shoulder. “My condolences.”

After many tears, and consoling words were shared, they started to leave the hospital. Virgil followed. He wanted to be with his husband.

For the first month, all Virgil could do was watch. 'You’re too weak for him to see you,’ The voice murmured. 'You need to save him. Be his guardian angel.’

For two months Roman didn’t go out much. Patton or Logan would come keep him company, bring him food, make sure he was taking care of himself.

They’re good friends, Virgil thought as Roman got a phone call. Today was a good day, Roman hadn’t cried himself to sleep, and had woken up refreshed. He’d even sung a bit he did some chores around the house.

Virgil nervously wrung his hands, he hoped the call was good.

Roman picked up the phone, “Hello?”

“Salutations, Roman. Patton asked me to call you. He seems to have come down with a ailment that is keeping him bedridden. I am on my way to him currently, however neither of us will be over today.”

Roman blinked in suprise, “Oh! Well don’t worry about me Specs! I’m feeling, well good. Maybe I’ll go out! See the town. Anyways send Patton my love!”

Logan hummed, “I shall send your love, as you put it. Have a great day Roman, do call if you need anything.”

Roman smiled, “Will do. See ya Logan!”

Roman hung up and sighed, “Hey Vee. I don’t know if you’re here.” Roman smiled, “You always doubt those kinds of stuff. Anyway I think I’m going to go out. Get coffee. Walk about a bit. I miss you, so much.”

Virgil followed Roman as he walked down the street. This was the first time he had to be aware. In the house it was all just make sure Roman ate, drank, and slept. But now everything was a potential threat

As Roman prepared to take a step out onto the busy road, Virgil looked around for cars.

Roman stepped into the street, just as a car was approaching. Virgil shoved Roman away, pushing him over onto the grass, just as the car speed by.

“Shit! Roman cried, "Oh fuck! That was close.”

Virgil gently helped Roman get to his feet before guiding him across the street. Roman collapsed onto a bench.

“Ha… I didn’t see that car at all.” Roman laughed dryly, “Someone’s looking out for me I guess.”

Virgil could tell Romam was on the brink of a panic attack. So, he began to sing. It wasn’t anything fancy. Just some tunes that alwaus reminded Virgil of their relationship.

'You’re strong enough.’

Virgil smiled, and started to sing stronger.

—

Roman breath shook. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think.

A calming voice washed over him, “Ring around the rosie,” Roman gasped for breath, it sounded so much like Virgil. “Pockets full of posys.” Roman wiped his eyes. “Ashes, ashes.” Roman glanced around wildly to find the source of the voice. The voice became slower, dralling the words, singing, “We all… fall… down.”

Roman felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to whirl around.

“Hey Princey. Did ya miss me?”

Tears sprung to Roman’s eyes, Virgil was standing behind him, real. Here.

“Virgil!” Roman cried, “Virgil honey is it really you?”

Virgil chuckled, “Sure is Princey. Although I’m a little more…” Virgil waved his hands around trying to find the words he wanted to say. “I guess angelic?” He finally said, as wings that had been hidden behind his back unfurled.

Roman laughed waterly, “You always looked like an angel to me.”

Virgil cupped Roman’s face gently, “I’m still your angel, just in a slightly different way.”

Virgil smiled, “Move on Roman. I’ll be waiting for you, but don’t wait for me.”

Roman tried to protest, “But–”

Virgil shook his head, “I’ll be with you. I’m your guardian angel after all. But I need you to move on. Please for me.”

Roman nodded, “For you.”

Virgil pulled Roman in for their final kiss for a long time. “Don’t forget you aren’t alone. I love you.”

Roman breathed into the now empty air, “I love you too. I’ll move on. For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
